Draco's Mistake
by Lovestruck Serenity
Summary: this is just a little one-shot. Draco made a BIG mistake, and he doesn't know how to fix it. Hermione is sad and pissed, and won't talk to him...will they ever get back together? read and see -


~*~*~*~*~

"Blaise I am going insane here!" Draco groaned lolling back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"Well it is your fault," Blaise said being very unhelpful as usual. Draco groaned and scribbled on a piece of paper and charmed it to fly as a Crane to Hermione's desk. Hermione opened the Crane took a few seconds to read it then tore it apart and whisked the remains away with her wand. Draco groaned and Blaise cracked up into violent fits of laughter.

"Blaise! Is their something you would like to share?" Professor McGonagall asked and Blaise shot up in his seat and shook his head. Professor McGonagall turned around and continued writing notes on the board. Draco tried hard to hold back laughter and failed.

"Draco!" Professor McGonagall yelled slamming the text book on the table and staring at the boys. The boys had changed to a very noticeable pale. The class looked around and smiled at them. All except Hermione who sent them a glare and shook her head. When she turned back around Draco slammed his head on the table and got his quill out to write down some of the notes barely moving his head off the table.

"Bloody Hell! Just talk to Ginny already," Blaise said and Draco sat up in shock.

"Excuse me! I will not resort to help from a Weasley!" he protested and he could see out of the corner of his eye Ron giving him an evil look. Draco sighed and lay his head on the table again.

Finally class finished and Draco was the first up. Well that's what he thought. He got out of his seat to see Hermione fly past him. He quickly ran out ignoring the calls from Blaise and Ron.

"Hermione!" he yelled but Hermione kept storming away getting slowly lost in the crowd.

"Hermione! I am sorry!" he called but she didn't stop. Soon there were too many people in the way for him to get to her and he stamped his foot and made his way up the stairs to Charms.

He entered the classroom and flounced into the chair throwing his books onto the table and plunking next to Blaise.

"Didn't go well?" he asked and Draco felt like strangling him.

"It was an accident!" he protested and Blaise groaned.

"Oh my god I know, I think every one does," he said leaning back in his chair. Draco moved his arms up to almost around Blaise's neck when professor Flitwick came into the classroom.

"Oh my god. Saved by the teacher!" Blaise said relieved and in a sarcastic voice. Draco sat back in his chair with no intention to participate.

The lesson finished and Draco was the first out. He ran to the Great Hall and saw Hermione immediately. He ran over to the table and heard the end of the conversation between her and Ginny.

"Eat something," Ginny pleaded and Hermione shook her head.

"I am not hungry," she protested.

"I could hear your stomach growling all through care of magical creatures," Ginny scoffed and Hermione bit her lip.

"That was then,"

"He can't have hurt you that badly!" Ginny said loudly making the people in her radius quiet down and listen. Hermione sighed and looked down at her plate took a piece of fruit and ate it.

"There," she said and stood up. "Wow, am I full, I think I will go study," she smiled and Ginny groaned. Hermione turned around and stopped dead when she saw Draco. She immediately changed her expression from shocked to annoyed and started to walk away.

"Hermione stop!" Draco called running after her down through the hall. Hermione said nothing but kept storming towards the library. Draco chased her all the way out to the staircase.

"Hermione, it was an accident. I was just trying to protect you," He yelled and this made Hermione stop dead and turn around. Her expression made Draco retreat in his footsteps and turn a shade of pale. He did literally fear his life.

"It was an accident?" she said through her teeth moving towards Draco. "Well it's good to know you don't mean to hurt my feelings. You insensitive git!" she yelled and started walking up the stairs.

"Hermione I didn't mean for..." Draco started

"For what? To be caught?" Hermione cut him off and started walking back down the stairs towards him.

"If you are not man enough for this relationship then why don't you FUCK OFF!" she yelled and walked away letting tears splash across her face. Draco stood still unable to move for his heart wouldn't be able to take it. People were gathered around including professors.

"Hermione Granger!" Professor Snape yelled up the stairs. Hermione turned around and gulped back more tears showing Draco just what he did to her. Draco felt tears welling up in his eyes and his heart shattering where he stood.

"Yes sir?" she squeaked.

"I will not tolerate this type of language, Detention!" he yelled and Hermione nodded and walked towards the library fresh tears staining her face. Draco felt sorry for what he did but then an idea dawned on him. He smiled to himself couldn't wait for his next class. He turned around and right in his face was a small red headed girl.

"You fuck wit!" she yelled and Draco was automatically taken aback. No one spoke to him like this. No one.

"What?" he asked and Ginny turned a dark shade of red.

"She has now got her only detention because of you!" she yelled and Draco scoffed.

"I didn't force her to say that," straight away he knew he had made a mistake. Ginny breath deeply and without any hesitation raised her hand and slapped him across the face. The room filled with applauds and Ginny smiled contently walking towards the library.

"Ginny Weasley! You will serve detention too!" Snape yelled.

"Ok sir," she smiled and ran to the library. Draco stood still trying to comprehend what happened.

"Guess your not as tough as you claim to be!" a Slytherin laughed and Draco felt his fists curl up. This was the perfect time to put his plan into action.

"Oh no! Careful, she might come back!" another Slytherin boy laughed. Draco could feel nothing but white hot rage as he turned around and punched the Slytherin right in the face.

"What has gotten into this school?!" Snape yelled and came over grabbing Draco. "Detention Malfoy!" he yelled and Draco nodded looking down at the Slytherin with pure glee as blood pour out his nose and over the floor. Snape let him go and Draco couldn't wait for his detention, or as he thought of it. A chance to be alone with Hermione.

The day dragged on and Draco was on the edge of his seating waiting for the day to end so he could see Hermione. Finally it was 7pm and he was the first outside the potions room. He waited for Snape who let him into the room and started writing the sentence they had to write 100 times on the board.

Hermione and Ginny walked in sometime later and Draco groaned forgetting that Ginny was going to be here too. Hermione sat at the other end of the room and got out her parchment. Snape ordered Ginny to sit at the back of the room and start writing down the line.

"I will be back in one hour and I expect it done," Snape said and left the room. Draco immediately looked over at Hermione.

"I am really sorry Hermione," he said once again.

"I don't care Draco," she said still writing down the line.

"Please forgive me," he pleaded

"No chance in hell," she said and Draco sighed thinking quickly of what he could do.

"Look I know what I did was wrong…" he started. Hermione turned her head slowly to face him.

"Wrong? Just wrong?" she asked getting angrier.

"You are a dickhead," Ginny scoffed and Draco sat back a bit in his chair.

"You completely crushed me because your friends don't like me, and then you did it again in front of me!" she said through her teeth. Draco bit his lip in thought

"Look I know that's bad but we said we wouldn't tell anyone," he tried to fight but he had already lost and he knew it.

"Still doesn't mean you can bad mouth me. If you aren't going to at least try and be nice to me even out of our alone time then what's the point?" she asked and Draco was lost for words.

"I thought I changed you Draco. But you will always be the ferret that cares more about himself then others," she said softly and turned back to her parchment.

"I care about you Hermione," he tried

"No you don't. Because if you did, even though we have to keep everything a secret you still wouldn't find new ways to hurt me," she said softly not looking from her parchment now and Draco could see tears falling onto the page.

"Don't you think you are over reacting?" he asked. Big mistake. Hermione stood up and walked out of the room. Draco sighed and placed his head on the desk.

"You are the stupidest pure-blood I have ever met!" Ginny yelled and Draco looked at her.

"What am I suppose to do?" he asked and Ginny sighed.

"Show her you love her,"

"How?"

"Seriously? You can't think of what will make her happy?" she asked and Draco shook his head.

"No, how should I know? Everything I do is wrong!" he complained and Ginny snorted.

"I am not helping you then,"

"Why?"

"Because you don't want her badly enough," she said with a slight grin.

"Are you kidding? I have never wanted anything more! I can't stand not having her in my arms in between classes. I can barely stand it during classes when I see her beauty radiating though out the room. I love her and I will not step down without a fight," he protested and Ginny looked up with a great grin spread across her face.

"Ok I will help you," she smiled and Draco felt relieved.

The next day rolled by and Draco traipsed into the Great Hall for breakfast hoping Ginny's plan would work. He sat down next to Blaise who started talking about all the assignments he had to do. Draco watched as Ginny whispered to Hermione. Hermione stood up and started walking out of the hall.

Ginny's plan had failed.

Draco stood up quickly looking at her.

"Hermione!" he bellowed so it echoed through out the hall.

"What?" she asked as she turned around to see him standing on the table.

"I am sick of hiding it any longer. You want people to know and I am telling them. I love you Hermione and I will never let you go," he bellowed and Hermione turned a deep red. The whole room shared a combined feeling staring at Hermione wondering what she would do. Hermione stood still and rocked on the balls of her feet.

Then ever so softly she smiled and motioned Draco to come towards her. Draco beamed down at her and ran towards the entrance to the hall.

When he reached her they kissed so fiercely some people thought they were trying to eat each other's faces off.

Even though the whole room was applauding them they knew they would not hear the end of it. But at this moment in time they didn't care.

~*~*~*~*~


End file.
